


Light's Will Guide You Home

by ForgetMeNotThree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgetMeNotThree/pseuds/ForgetMeNotThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had enough. Enough of watching the boy he loves with another women, enough of the physical and emotion pain that comes with loving your bestfriend. So he does what he seems is the only way out and runs, read the tale of how Harry finds himself on the streets of London and the power that guides him home.<br/>Larry Stylinson Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling when you’re doing something and you know it’s incredibly wrong to do so but you just can’t stop no matter how much you convince yourself to do so?

Well if you do, you know pretty much how I feel every day. You see I’m in love with my best friend, and I have been for the past 2 years and he’ll never know. He'll never understand how much he hurts me daily, or how he drives me to hurt myself. I've started to live for those moments in the day when I’m completely alone and I can focus on the pain of breaking skin and not so much the pain of my breaking heart, I know your probably thinking, _why are you so dramatic? Nothing can be that bad? You’re too young!_

Yeah well how would you feel when you see the one person you love more than life more than anything, happy with a girl that you stupidly introduced him to in order to get him to get over his then ex-girlfriend. You see them together every day; holding hands, cuddling, kissing, hear them having sex every night when they think your asleep. I’ve lost not only the boy I love but also my best friend, he doesn’t come to me anymore and he sure as hell doesn’t care about my feelings, so tell me would you still be here if you was me at the end of the day?

So I find myself here, midnight and the full moon outside being the only source of light in this darkened room and the only thing to know about my dirty secret, leaning against the bath razor blade in hand and waiting for yet another moan from Louis next door, _fuck yes!_ , and drag yet another cut along my wrist barely able to see the blood running down my arm because my eyes are full of tears that I refuse to let fall.

I grab my black fennel and wipe all the blood from my wrist, wrap the bandage around the wrist, and add a suspicious amount of bracelets to my arm. But it can’t be that suspicious because the others haven’t asked, _he_ hasn’t asked.

I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, everyone say's that my face is like it was constructed by a computer apparently it being perfect with the curls, dimples, teeth and eyes.

What I say, God must have taken a day off when I was born. I see all the flaws that no-one else see’s, I see all the missed notes from performances, I see the features that wasn’t enough to make even Caroline Flack stay with me, but most important of all I see the face that Louis Tomlinson couldn’t love and the couldn’t keep him interested in even friendship.

I wipe my face and grab the bag I keep my razor, fennel and bandages in and walked out the bathroom and as quietly as I could, walked into my bedroom and cleaned it up as much as I could. Making the bed that hasn’t been used in months, I grabbed the large bag I use for small trips when I had a break from being in One Direction and filled it with the clothes that were dotted around the room, I dumped my phone and charger in as well as the only picture I have got of me and the boys in my room in to the bag.

I looked around my room, it hasn’t been as clean as this since we moved in to the apartment, how ironic that it’s only this clean when I leave. I grab my grey beanie and thick hoodie pull them on as well as my battered converse that I bought in the x-factor days, and I turned out of my bedroom and closed the door for the last time.

I walked past Louis’ bedroom hearing the level breathing and knowing perfectly well that they were both asleep and continued down the stairs and stopped at the front door and tugged my keys out of my pocket and left them on the side table knowing I won’t be needing them again, he’d probably give them to Eleanor as soon as he realised I’m not coming back. I opened the door quietly and stepped outside into the cold air and looked over the house that I once called home, but it hasn’t been that for a while.

“Goodbye.” But it was heavier than that, I wasn’t just saying goodbye to where I lived and not just the boy that is the love of my life. But also to the rest of the boys Niall, Liam and Zayn who have been my family since we were put together on the x-factor, also this would be the end of my career and the end of my time in One Direction they’d carry on without me because I was only just holding them back. But maybe this is the end of seeing his mum, Robin and Gemma as well, I might not be able to come home after this.

I let out a soft sigh and closed the door just as softly as I opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in a long time I feel like maybe not the weight of the world is on my shoulders, I don't know whether that's because I've left behind my heart ache and the fact that I won't see Louis again, but that thought also brings back the itch of my left wrist begging to be cut again.

Will everything get better now that I have nothing? Would I stop cutting now that the reason I do, is left behind in that house, and the fact that I took that decision myself to leave? Unlike many other cutters, I know what I am going is wrong, my mother brought me up believing that talking to others about my problems is the way to fix things. But I had no-one.

I'm walking towards the park that me and the lads used to go to for a kick about and sat my bag on the near-by bench and lay down resting my head against it.

I've not really been around the boys in months, not counting the concerts, I've spent most of my time with people who have nothing to do with the band going out on more dates or just going out for the sake of getting drunk and having a quick shag with any girl or guy that I see, just so that my mind doesn't constantly stay on Louis for one night.

Apparently the boys have noticed me being distant and informed management, so I was ordered to spend more time with the lads. Going to Six Flags was one of those times, and I spent most of it with Nialler and he was brilliant as well he took my mind of Louis even through Louis was there with us.

So I started to spend more time with Niall, we went and played Golf and went to a BBQ with some of the band and tour management. But as time went by Niall clearly started to get bored of me and spent more time with Josh (our drummer), Liam was always with Danielle or Andy, Louis with Liam or Eleanor or Stan and Zayn was now aloud to be public with Perrie so they where always together. This left me with no-one, so I distanced myself more and cut more and more often, but I remember the first time I did it, and it had nothing to do with Louis.

\---Flashback---

I was in bed with my phone in hand, I just got back from the Red And Black performance, you know the one that I fucked up on and screwed over the boys in the process, they probably hate me now but not as much as I hate myself. I don't know where the others are, when we were backstage I excused myself to 'ring my mum' but came home instead, I didn't need their fake pity looks when I know inside they are throwing me daggers and disgusted looks.

So for the last 30 minutes I've been searching 'Harry Styles shit' and reading what can only called, pure hatred that people have towards me, about how ugly I am and how I can't sing and that no-one likes me and how the boys don't either.

I crawl out of bed and go to my bathroom and lock the door behind me, I pick up the razor that was on the side of my sink and held it against my skin: pathetic, loser, un-loved, ugly, un-talented words that just swirl around my head that all stand for me, and finally I pulled the razor blade across my wrist for the first time.

\---Flashback ended---

After that time I never cut because just before I went to bed my phone buzzed:

**From Mum:**

**I love you my baby Hazza xx**

I couldn't cut again because my mum means the world to me and I couldn't hurt her or disappoint her more then I already have so I put my razor in a draw and didn't use it in til on day when we were in Canada.

\---Flashback---

_"People generally believe that me and Harry are in a relationship."_

That one sentence ended my whole world, it's not that Louis and I was actually in a relationship because where not but the way he said it, it's like he is disgusted with the fact that people could think we were together. I know Louis could never be mine, he is far to go for me and he deserves someone as lovely and gorgeous as Eleanor, I mean she's a model it's her job to look as amazing as she does.

So I find myself back in the bathroom with my razor in my hand, I disgust my best friend, I couldn't be anymore of a disappointment. It's unhealthy how one person as this amount of power over me but at the same time it's Louis, he is the most talented, caring, loving person I have ever known and he looks like he could be a model.

So without even a thought of hesitation I run the blade across my wrist, one cut for every letter in the sentence that has destroyed my heart.

\---Flashback ends---

I am so emotionally drained that I can't move so I promise myself that when morning comes I'll be off maybe move to Cornwall or something. I see someone's shadow walking towards me but I can't bring himself to get up and run so I close my eyes and let sleep come for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is to bright and is burning through my eyes, I smell the sweat scent of toast rushing through the air. Somewhere in front of me a door opens, and the smell of toast and coffee gets stronger.

Did last night happen at all? I swear that I ran away from Louis' house, plus even if I still was at Louis' he can't cook to save his life. Curiosity, as always getting the better of me, I opened my eyes.

Just by looking around the room I already know I'm nowhere near where I used to live. The walls where a dark red colour, but you can tell the painting hasn't been touched in years, there's also a dark brown wardrobe and draws with the paint crumbling off, and there were full of girls clothing and make-up and such, _I swear I didn't get off last night, plus I'm gay..._

But the biggest give away of all was the girl sitting at the end of the bed that I was on. She looked about my age but you can tell by the way her eyes are set that she's older then her years, her brown hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a large red plaid shirt with demin shorts.

She was smiling brightly at me, as if we were long-lost friends but I only slightly remember her face. She held the toast, which was slightly burnt, and a mug of black coffee towards me. I took it great fully, not realising how hungry I was, and smiled back at her but as she handed me the plate I saw tell-tail signs of cutting on her wrist. I don't really understand why but this makes me feel a lot more at ease with her. I haven't felt at ease with anyone in a while and she's a complete stranger compared to my family and friends.

"I'm so glad your awake, I would have been forced to have called a doctor if you didn't come round soon." Her eyes are full of relief and her body slumped back, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

But I'm slightly puzzled, _I have only been asleep for the night right?_

"What do you mean finally awake? And what am I doing here and who are you?" Her smile weavers a bit but it still stays in place.

"Don't you remember Harry? You where on a park bench when I found you, which thank god I did, who knows what would have happened to you. So I took you back to my flat, which is where you are now, and I started to wonder why Harry Styles ran away from home. And then the days started to tick by and you are all over the news everyday and I was-" She bursts out crying mid sentence and I was kind of shell-shocked. How can a girl that picked me up from the streets care about me so much? No-one should care about me, I'm nothing important.

I do the only thing I know what to do, I pull this nameless, broken girl on to my lap and let her cry into my shirt and whisper comforting words in to her ear. When the shaking seems to stop, she pulls back and gives me a thankful smile.

"I was so scared, I mean the police were looking everywhere and your band mates and family where in tears and here I was not knowing if you where dead or just the deepest sleeper on the planet." I had to chuckle at the last part, _I am quite the deep sleeper but days?_

"I haven't really slept for months, so I think I needed to catch up. But thanks for letting me into your home..." I still don't know the name of this random, helpful girl and to be honest it's wierd to care about something that isn't the deep cuts on my wrist.

"Sasha. Sasha May." She held out her hand and laughed a little as I took it, and all of a sudden I knew that this is the most alive I have felt in months.

Her expression changed in to one of seriousness as she pulled my phone out of her pocket. She shoved it in to my hand and gave me an apologetic glance.

"I hope you don't mind but your phone has been going nuts while you've been asleep. I haven't answered it or anything just turned it off but I think you should talk to your mum, she looked like hell when she was on the news." Sasha started getting defensive as if it's a huge sin by touching my things, _erm something weird..._

I looked at her and see fear in her eyes, I sigh and turn my phone on. I click ignore to all the missed calls, voice mails and texts and go to my contact list and click on mum. Sasha gives a small smile and leaves the room.

It rings twice before my mum picks up, her voice incredibly croaky and I've never heard her so upset.

**H-Harry is-s tha-t you?**

**_Hey mum._** Trying to make my voice sound hopeful, but my heart breaks when I know what I have to say to her.

**Harry-y Sty-yles, Whe-ere ar-re you?**

**_Listen Mum, I'm fine and I'm staying with a friend for a bit. But I want you to call off the police. I went of my own accord and I'm not coming back for a while._ **

**But Harry what about your family and the boys?** Her voice seems to be picking up, probably because she knows I'm safe, see I know she didn't really care.

**_Mum I need to be away for a while, you'll be fine with Robin and Gemma and the boys have each other. You won't understand but I might be back soon, all I ask is tell everyone not to worry and tell the police to stop looking._ **

**Ok Harry, listen all the boys are here and their dying to speak to yo-**

I quickly hang up the phone, there is no way in hell that I'm going to speak to them, they don't care their just pretending because my mum's there. I get up from the bed and go to my bag, picking up the toiletry bag and make my way to the en-suite bathroom and find the realise I need, and the only thing I care about.

A large vast of blood trailing down my arm.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 3/3

Sasha POV:

BANG...BANG...BANG!!!  
"Wake the hell up Sasha Louise May!!!"

Half-asleep, I roll off the couch and land on a heap on the floor, ouch, and crawl towards the door and unlock it.

Someone above me rushes in, hopping over me, and turns to face me. Hands on her hip's and standing up to her full height, clearly trying to seem imitating but to be on honest it could be a burglar and I'm to tired to care.

I slowly but surely climb to my feet using the door and walk past who ever just walked in and moved to the coffee machine, turning it on and getting my mug. My lovely visitor did one of those cough's that are in movies and such, I roll my eyes and turn around crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes mother?" I pop 2 pieces of toast in the toaster and get the butter from the fridge.

"Well dearest daughter, did you forget to come to work yesterday? Don't answer that because I know for a fact that you didn't come to work, and I also didn't get a phone call or even a message from Leanne. Some of the things that went through-"

"No mum, not everything I do will end up in disaster. I'm not like him, some times luck just runs out yeah? I've just had a tough couple of days." She tuts at me and her eyes get softer, clearly seeing that some subjects are not welcome. She takes a seat at the breakfast bar and looks at me, trying to weigh out what I'm hiding from her.

"Come here dear and tell me what's going on." Again the demanding and over-protective parent comes back, and I walk hesitantly towards her and slowly slide in the seat next to her.

"Mum promise not to get angry?" I keep my eyes locked on the floor, even when she grabs my chin and tries to make me look at her.

"Ok I promise." And after that I let the words just tumble out of me, about me and Leanne watching the One Direction interviews and seeing how Harry deteriorated from who he was, and when I came across him walking home from work and then watching all the different interviews with the boys. She just sat there and took it all in, this is why I love my mum she doesn't judge and lets me explain stuff in my own time with no pressure.

"So Harry Styles from One Direction is in your bedroom right now?" She looks disbelieving but when I nod, all doubt leaves her eyes and she starts looking weary.

"Listen, I know you think you know what your doing but what if Harry doesn't wake up? Maybe something medically is wrong with him and your the last person to see him what happens then? Sasha I know you want to help this boy and I trust you. But you know how-"

I hear a phone going off in my bedroom, which must be Harry's and it must have woke him up.

I smile at my mum, and run to collect then now burnt toast and put some coffee in the mug and walk towards to my room and open the door slowly as not to scare him. He seems to be slowly coming around to brightness in the room, but doesn't hear his phone, so I hesitantly take a seat on my bed. I pick up the phone:

22 missed calls from Louis

18 missed calls from Liam

15 missed calls from Niall

10 missed calls from Zayn

40 missed calls from Mum

I silently turn off his phone and put it into my pocket, knowing that the conversation that we are about to have is going to be an important one and cannot be interrupted.

Harry finally takes in my presence looking me up and down, I smile at him to reassure him that I'm not going to hurt him and hand him the toast and coffee. I didn't want things to get awkward between us to, because I have to gain his trust if my plan is going to work.

"I'm so glad your awake, I would have been forced to have called a doctor if you didn't come round soon." He seems to be at ease with me, but at the same time confusion clouds his eyes.

"What do you mean finally awake? And what am I doing here and who are you?" Maybe this was a mistake, why would he trust a total stranger? God I've thrown myself in the deep-end.

"Don't you remember Harry? You where on a park bench when I found you, which thank god I did, who knows what would have happened to you. So I took you back to my flat, which is where you are now, and I started to wonder why Harry Styles ran away from home. And then the days started to tick by and you are all over the news everyday and I was-" I couldn't take it, there are to many flash-backs from the past, and I just start crying and I can't stop, I need to help Harry now while I can and I will know matter what.

Harry suddenly pulls me on to his lap and although I'm surprised, I am completely grateful. I don't really accept comfort from people but if Harry is comforting me doesn't that mean that he's comfortable with me? He starts whispering comforting words in my ear and I start trying to control my breathing, I really need Harry to understand and having a break-down isn't going to help things.

Finally when I have myself back under control, I pull back from his embrace and look into those famous green eyes and flash him a thankful smile.

"I was so scared, I mean the police were looking everywhere and your band mates and family where in tears and here I was not knowing if you where dead or just the deepest sleeper on the planet." I ramble on, he chuckles a little bit at my poor attempt at a joke, but he still looks confused and if I'm honest I don't blame him. He turns back to me and looks into my eyes.

"I haven't really slept for months, so I think I needed to catch up. But thanks for letting me into your home..." Aw bless him, I'm guessing that was a subtle attempt at getting my name.

"Sasha. Sasha May." I held out my hand and laugh a little bit because of the confused look on his face still but then his expression changes to contentment, kind of like when he was asleep.

Suddenly I remember Harry's phone in my pocket and the distressed calls from the people most close to Harry. I pull the phone out of my pocket and held it towards Harry, I hope that he doesn't mind I turned it off, I know what happens when you look through peoples stuff when they don't want you to. When Harry doesn't take it straight away I shove it into his hand and give him an apologetic glance.

"I hope you don't mind but your phone has been going nuts while you've been asleep. I haven't answered it or anything just turned it off but I think you should talk to your mum, she looked like hell when she was on the news." Harry sighs and turns his phone on and gets ready to call him mum, I give Harry a smile and walk out the room to give him some privacy, and go out to deal with my own Mother.

I walk into the kitchen and my mum gives me a saddened glance, noticing my red puffy eyes, I just shrug my shoulders and sit next to her.

"Harry's ok, a bit sleepy and out-of-it but he's ok. Just calling his mum and telling her he's ok. Mum not to be rude but I think you should leave, I don't want to overwhelm him."

My mum gives me a smile and looks like she wants to stay but nods anyway and stands from her stool and pulls me off my chair into a hug.

"I hope you know what your doing Sasha, for your sake, he isn't Tom." I pull out of the hug and glare at her, she just smiles at me and walks out of the apartment.

I walk back towards my bedroom and noticing that it's empty, put there was a light coming from the bathroom through the slightly ajar door. I slowly walk towards it, hearing no sound coming from inside so Harry must be off the phone for sure.

I stand outside the door peaking in, tears start to fall silently down my face just like the vulnerable boy inside looking younger then what he was. I watch as his blood trails down his arm, the amount growing as he cuts more and more into his already scared wrist. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door to a life that I thought I closed long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

(Harry's POV)

I feel a presence enter the bathroom and look over my shoulder and my eyes meet another pair of very scared brown eyes, it feel's weird someone knowing my secret. This girl that I met only hours ago knows the other side of Harry Styles that I have yet to show anyone, and the weirdest thing of all is that I am not at all scared. My mind flashes back to see the scars on her wrists just like the ones on mine, if there is one person in the whole world to understand then it would be someone that has suffered the same.

Sasha drops to the floor beside me, her eyes not once leaving mine, as if she's trying to read my feelings and what my reaction will be to her being here. To be honest I'm not a hundred percent sure myself but I'm glad it's her and not someone else. I can feel silent tears running down my face, still not breaking eye contact, Sasha hesitantly grabs the wet towel and starts rubbing the dried blood off my wrists.

"It hurts to much." The words slip out of my mouth without me even knowing, the first desperate plea I ever given in my life. And no it's not the cuts that hurt, but the broken heart just laying there in my chest. I miss Louis. And it's like a stab in the back because it's the first time I've ever thought his name in so long, but I can't help but think that it should be him cleaning my cuts and kissing them better but then I remember that if he would do that, then there wouldn't be any cuts to begin with.

"Tell me, Harry." It's a quiet whisper but a demand all the same my attention snaps straight back to her, and I just let it all tumble out of me. My feelings for Louis and how him not loving me back and how that led to when the cutting started and all about perfect little Eleanor and that's how me and Louis started to drift apart and also about me running away. And she just sits there, rubbing my wrist and looking into my eyes and she just listens and strangely enough it feels perfect.

When I finish explaining my life's problems she just wipes the tear tracks on my face and pulls me up and into the kitchen. She settles me down on the couch and moves into the kitchen putting the blood stained towel into the sink running water on to it and makes us a cup of tea.

BANG! My head snaps towards the door when a older woman runs in to the apartment and into the kitchen, I look at Sasha who just rolls her eyes at the mystery person and turns back to the tea again.

"What is it, Mother?" Sasha brings the tea to the couch and hands me one and sits next to me, while her mother, who only just spots me, sits on the armchair next to us. Her attention is now fully on me and I don't know whether this is a good thing or not.

"Well it seems that you've woken up, are you going to leave before my poor daughter who has a to big of a heart gets in trouble for kidnap or something." It wasn't a question and I don't really know how to answer anyway, where will I go because there is no way in hell that I'm going back to him.

"Actually mum, Harry is going to be staying here for a while. You see he's having some trouble at home and as his friend I have offered him my couch and he's kindly agreed." To say I'm surprised is an understatement, but I'm not going to complain although her mum's face says different.

"Fine. I will let this go since I have bigger fish to fry. Your little friend Leanne has left for New York and won't be back for a few months and as much as I adore the girl, she's just like my second daughter but I'm a worker down and I don't know what to do for the cafe." Before I knew what I was going I turn to Sasha's mum and offer her my hand.

"Well Mrs May, since I'm staying with your daughter I would want to pay may way so I wish to offer my help, I mean I haven't ever worked at a cafe before but I did used to work in a bakery." I give her a hesitant smile, not wanting her to hate me. And as if she's seeing right through me, she smiles back at me and takes my hand in both of hers and holds it there.

"Hunny just Josie is fine or even mum if you wish. I may have gave you the wrong impression, I'm glad your here and alright I just worry about my daughter. And your help would be most wanted if you want to come down tomorrow with Sasha to the cafe I'm sure we can show you the ropes." Then I'm being pulled into a motherly hug much like the ones my mum gives me and then she pulls back and kisses me on the cheek and does the same to Sasha and walks out the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Sasha turns to me and gives me a smug smile, "You really didn't have to do that you know, and I can't believe you did just so you can get on the right side of my mum." We both burst out laughing and finish our tea, Sasha turns on the TV and the Coldplay concert live from Paris comes on and 'Us Against The World' is playing and we sit watching it in silence which isn't an awkward one but quite comforting.

A phone starts buzzing and Sasha pulls out her phone from her pocket and turns it on to twitter. She reads whatever tweet it is and then gives a saddened laugh which catches my attention, I turn to Sasha just when she turns to me and gives me a sad smile.

"Guess it's true then. My best friend is leaving me." Then she turns her phone towards me.

@LeanneLove1Dinitt: Sorry to @SashaHere for leaving 'Next To You' I'll miss you all but I'll be back before you no it ;)

Before I can tell her to cheer up and that Leanne will indeed be back before she know's it another tweets came through and we read it together.

@NiallOfficial: Sorry to hear about that @LeanneLove1Dinitt you guys do a nice burger #heybuddy!!

And slowly I feel my new fragile life start to crumble around me.


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1/3

_3 days before Harry's awakening..._

I'm walking back from work, it was even busier then usual and that mean's an even more tired me, so I've taken the short-cut through the park that's across from my apartment. My mum would have a melt-down if she knew, I've not been aloud in this park in 5 years which you would think is stupid because I mean what 17 year old girl listens completely to their parents aanymore? Well let's just say that she's even more protective then your average parent.

In the distance I can see a silhouette of a boy lying on a bench and total instinct takes over and I rush as fast as my tired legs will take. As I approach the bench something defiantly wasn't right, mainly because I think I know who this boy is and if he is who I think he is then he so shouldn't be here.

I hesitantly reach out a hand and move the curl's that are covering his face, and a gasp escapes my mouth. Harry Styles is on a park bench in the middle of town and he isn't drunk, something was clearly wrong with this picture and my feelings are proved right, as I notice an over night bag under his head.

I carefully wrap my arm around his waist and pull him into my side, taking all of his weight and grabbing his bag in my other hand. I slowly but surely drag a practically knocked out Harry Styles in to my apartment, juggling slightly with my keys and his bag, I pull him into my bedroom and set him down on my bed and dump his bag at the side. I pull his shoes off his feet and his socks as well, and after about five minutes of struggling I get his jacket off and carefully remove his beanie, not wanting to wake him up.

I pull the covers over him, taking the spare pillow and exiting the room and leave him to sleep. I settle on my couch lying down and pulling the spare blanket over me. Why would an international popstar be sleeping on a bench? Should I call the police? Does anyone know he's missing? I think the better question is does anyone care. 

It's slightly over-whelming that Harry Styles is in my room sleeping, but my shift at work tonight was also over-whelming and I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2/3

_Sasha POV:_

I wake up on my couch at 10AM, strange why am I on the couch? I never ever sleep on this uncomfortable thing, I don't know how Leanne does when she sleep's over, but my hunger over-rides my curiosity and I head to my 'kitchen' if you could call it that. I flick on my stereo and Ed Sheeran 'Drunk' comes invading my speakers. Singing along all the while, I make myself a strong black coffee and toast (which I always burn) and head to my couch, weirdly enough I'm still in my work clothes, and I kind of smell really bad, I must have been shattered last night.

I finish my toast and coffee and dump the plate and cup in to the sink and head to my room, I open the door to my extremely dark room and-.

"SHIT!!!" Have the hell scared out of me, there's a boy in my bed! And then of course it all floods back to me, why I was on the couch, why I am in my work clothes, I found Harry Styles on a park bench last night.

This new discovery doesn't hold my attention for long as I get another wonderful whiff, catch the sarcasm, of Green Tea and grab a gray tank top and maroon joggers and head for the shower.

Finally refreshed and smelling of strawberries, I now am able to deal with the Harry situation that's in my bed. I sit on the edge of my bed, making sure not to touch him, and look over his face.

My best friend Leanne is a huge directioner so whenever she comes round I end up watching interviews with her, and just from looking at Harry on the TV you can tell that something ain't quite right. His face looked incredibly pained whether it's from when he's faking a smile to the interviewer or it's just a part of the actual pain he's going through that he just can't quite hide. Then I look at the other boys and you can already tell that none of them have a clue what's going on, there all so focused on the interview and you can see in their eyes that they are calculating the next correct answer and what the right thing to say is.

What happened to the boys on the stairs that didn't care what they said or did and just had a good laugh when Louis did something extra stupid?

But sitting here and watching Harry sleep, he looks at complete peace. No emotion at all playing in his face, nothing fake, no pain, just contentment.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone going off in my pocket, I pull it out and run out of the room, scared of walking Harry.

_Leanne: SASHA!!! My life has officially ended!!! HARRY STYLES IS MISSING!!! What am I going to do? Text back I need comfort :'(_

_Sasha: Leanne calm down, your life isn't going to end stop being dramatic. How do you know?_

_Leanne: Sorry Sas I forgot, you know I have serious foot in mouth. BUT ARE YOU LIVING UNDER A FUCKING ROCK?!?! It's all over the news!!!_

I drop my phone in complete shock, jump over the back of the couch and land gracefully on the remote, which turns on the TV for me. And sitting on the famous red coach of BBC News was the four boys from One Direction.

_Liam was sitting closest to the interviewer, ready to take control of the situation and protect the boys, with his arm wrapped around Niall's shoulders. Niall was sat in between Liam and Zayn seeking comfort from the older boys, although he was sitting almost on Zayn's lap, Niall being the youngest one there and the fright in his eyes making him look younger then his years. Louis was sat on the end with a distant look in his eyes, Zayn's side was covering part of Louis as if ready to jump in front of him if needed. All the boys looked a bit at a lost without the fifth member and the picture just didn't look right._

_Interviewer: So it has came to light that the 5th member of One Direction, Harry Styles, has gone missing over night. No new information has came to light over the boys were-abouts, the last time Harry was seen was at his flat, which he shares with band-mate Louis Tomlinson. We are joined by the other 4 members of One Direction now. So boys, what information can you give us?_

_Liam: Well Harry went missing yesterday and hasn't contacted any of us boys since, we don't know where he would have gone or even if he's been forced to leave by someone else._

_Interviewer: So your under the impression that Harry has been kidnapped?_

_Zayn: (Shooting a glare at Liam) Well at this stage we really don't know what to believe, we just hope that Harry's safe and something hasn't happened to him._

_Interviewer: Louis, you were the last to see Harry before he's gone missing. What did he seem like to you?_

_Louis: We were in our flat and my girlfriend Eleanor was over, so Harry just said that he was tired and went straight to bed. (His answer coming out as if it was prepared)_

_Interviewer: Do you think that Harry's disappearance has anything to do with his recent change of behaviour?_

_Louis: (All the boys pulled a confused face, defiantly not seeing this question coming) Excuse me?_

_Interviewer: Well it's clear that in recent public appearances that Harry hasn't been himself, looking more distant and not talking as much. Do you believe that his disappearance may be linked to that?_

_Louis: I did not-_

_Liam: We just want Harry back home and safe, were he belongs. So if anyone has any information, please contact the police._

_Interviewer: Thank you for coming in boys, we hope Harry returns home soon. For the viewers at home here is a recent picture of Harry Styles and the phone number for the police below._

I quickly turned the TV off, I can feel the guilt swelling in my stomach. Everyone is looking for him, the boys looked distraught the make-up artists clearly couldn't cover up the red marks around their eyes that can only come from hours of crying and I bet the family is even worse. And I can stop their misery, which is a feeling I know quite well, but there is something that is holding me back. There is a reason for Harry's misery and the people most close to him hadn't picked it up, he needs someone and with past experience I'm ready to be that person for him.


End file.
